Drifters
Description: Beings of incredible power that drift through many planets and timelines, making their mark. Godlike power, but memories erased the moment they enter a new world, and assume a new body, and a new life. They possess life there, but can’t assume the shape of something that doesn’t exist in that world. Drifters have existed as long as there have been worlds, many are heralded as gods, and have created life, worlds, and even universes. Their bodies can be killed, but they can resurrect them at will, should they be trained enough in that body. If not, they’ll go back to being drifting specks of energy floating throughout the universe, drawn to another world. Once in awhile, they have conflicting interests, and a planet, or a galaxy, or a universe is drawn into a war between them, until the energy of one of them is extinguished… Drifters on Orelacus: 460 years ago, on Orelacus, there was a huge influx of drifters, called by a beacon. Some of who did things like change the multiple dominant species from what they were prior into the current species found on Orelacus, or added the existing magic to the world… But 13 years after they appeared, they began to quarrel… Should they stay on this world and rule over it, should they stay on the world, but let it be, or should they go back to drifting… And they did what Drifters always do, when they have a disagreement… Battle it out. A war of magic and weapons… They slowly but surely wiped each other out… Immortals dying every single day, until there were none really left… Drifters haven’t been seen since then, and most of them are dead and gone, snuffed out for eternity. Notable Drifters: Ortegia: Reptilliane Drifter: Appearance: 6’7”, Dark green scales, and dull rusty eyes. Magic: Fire, Electricity, Hope History: Was one of the four drifters to create Orelacus, and named the continent of Ortegia after himself. He was warlike, and ruled his landmass with an iron grip, believing that peace could only be attained through all sharing the same goal. Legend has it he was a fantastic general to his armies, although he usually stayed out of the fray himself. Mirroxyne: Felinis Drifter: Appearance: 4'3", Calico fur, blue eyes. Magic: Water, Wind, Necromancy History: Was one of the four Drifters to create Orelacus, and named the continent of Mirroxyne after herself. She was obsessed with figuring out what made magic tick, going so far as to abstract magic from her followers and pour it into vessels she called Remnants. Elgeth: Arachneus Drifter: Appearance: 5'8", black hair, black eyes. Magic: Ice, Fire History: Was one of the four Drifters to create Orelacus, and named the continent of Elgeth after himself. He was very studious, pouring over books, and trying to figure out a way to make himself more powerful than any other Drifter, and even to be able to remember his different lives. Ziratym: Avious Drifter: Appearance: 5'3", white feathers, and orange eyes. Magic: Electricity, Fire, Death, Light History: Was one of the four Drifters to create Orelacus, and named the continent of Ziratym after herself. She believed in the power and purity of her followers, and wished to rid herself of anything that might threaten them. She was extremely powerful, wielding light at will, in blinding flashes of doom. Cameron: Avious Drifter. Appearance: 5’8’’, Crimson feathers, piercing green eyes. Magic: Fire (Drive to rule and control), Electricity (Decisiveness and drive to get his goal), Ice (Certain that he’s superior), Death (When he gets angry, he can channel absolution) Carries a gold bejeweled scepter, wears ornate gold and white robes. Believes in the superiority of Drifters, and wants to reinstate them to their previous glory. Has studied as much about Drifters as he can find, before he was killed, and realized he was one of them… Once he realized he was a Drifter, too, he began taking more risks, and his ultimate goal is to meld the little civilizations and camps that are scattered across the broken world, and create his kingdom. He thinks he’s the only Drifter left, but if he found another, he’d try to get them see his view, that drifters are superior, more powerful, and better than anyone else. Everyone else should just be his and their minions. Likes the life of luxury, but believes that every non-drifter is perfectly expendable, and should only be used as pawns. Thus, he doesn’t really view anyone as an equal, only seeing them as those who he can bend to his will. Pawns to create his world. He likes the luxurious life, sitting back and relaxing, but won’t hesitate to get his hands dirty, to smite anyone and everyone who disagrees with him. Usually with his scepter, If he gets angry, he’ll rage and fury for awhile, his anger running hot… But the moment he truly snaps, he’ll run cold, without a care in the world except himself and his future.